The disclosure relates generally to component manufacturing systems and processes, and more particularly, to systems including vibration systems for at least partially filling incomplete components with slurry material.
The process of manufacturing components continues to evolve. In the manufacturing industry, manufactures continuously strive to find new and innovative ways to manufacture components with improved build and/or operation qualities. For example, components may be manufactured by initially forming hollow-shell components, and subsequently adding additional material(s) to fill or complete the shell components. This may allow manufactures to create components with improved operational qualities (e.g., heat resistance) as a result of the component having distinct materials formed in distinct portions (e.g., high-heat resistant material formed as shell, more ductile material formed in core to reduce fatigue). In other non-limiting examples, components may include selectively formed gaps or hollows, which may provide the component the ability to flex, grow, and/or expand-contract during manufacturing processes. This may reduce the stress on the component during the manufacturing processes, which may ultimately reduce the risk of the components being undesirably damaged during the manufacturing processes.
However the processes of filling shells and/or hollows in a component may create unique problems in the manufacturing process. For example, when the material is deposited to fill the hollow shell and/or the hollow or gap formed in a component, air bubbles and/or air pockets may be formed and/or trapped within the material. That is, as the material is deposited into the hollows or gaps of the component, air pockets may become trapped in the material and may occupy space within the material that should be occupied by deposited material. If not removed from the material, the air bubbles or air pockets can cause impurities and/or irregularities in the finished component. That is, the air bubbles in the material that may remain in the final component may create a weakened area within the component. These weakened areas in the component may be more likely to be susceptible to damage and/or failure when using the component, which may in turn reduce the operational life of the component.